


Your Valentine

by Theshiphassailed



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: JackDaniels, M/M, Secret Admirer, Thompson and sousa are lonely, Valentine's Day, more dumb nicknames brought to you by me, pretty blue eyes, sousa is a puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 22:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3464705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theshiphassailed/pseuds/Theshiphassailed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thompson gets a rose and note from a secret admirer, and Peggy is way smarter than him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Valentine

It was a week before Valentine’s day and Thompson still didn’t have a date. It wouldn’t have been a big deal if almost everyone in his office wasn’t talking about it, but they were. Not having someone to go home to on the 14th always bothered Thompson, so for the past few years he always found a date, but he had been distracted by a case the past few days and forgot to find one.  
“Got a date for next week?” Daniel Sousa asked.  
“No, you?”  
“Nah. It looks like everyone’s got a date except you, me and Peggy,” he said.  
“Peggy doesn’t have one?” Thompson asked.  
“I don’t think so. She didn’t say she did.”  
\--------  
There was an early morning meeting on the 14th. Everyone asked to get off early, but at least two agents had to stay in the office until eight every day. Thompson and Sousa volunteered to stay, because they didn’t have dates. Peggy volunteered to stay also, but chief never let her stay past 5. He thought a lady shouldn’t walk home in the dark.  
After the meeting, Thompson walked to his desk and sat down. That’s when he noticed the flower. It was a red rose, with a note attached to it. Curious, he grabbed the flower and read the note. It said:  
Roses are red  
Your pretty eyes are blue  
I was hoping you’d ask me  
On a Valentine’s date with you  
Love,  
Your Valentine  
Thompson read it three times. Who would have given him a rose? The only girl he worked with was Carter, and that was very unlikely. Could it be one of the guys? For a second, he thought they must have found out that he was gay and were playing a joke on him. He was convinced this was the case until Peggy approached him.  
“Who is that rose for? One of the telephone girls?” Thompson let out a sigh of relief. It had to be one of the telephone girls.   
“Actually, it was given to me?”  
“By whom?”  
“I don’t know. Just says ‘Your Valentine’.” Thompson said. Peggy took the card out of his hands and read it.   
“‘Your pretty eyes’” Peggy read from the card, then started laughing. “That’s awful poetry, but I think I know who wrote this.”  
Sousa, whose desk was behind Thompson’s, made a sound like he was offended. He realized that he shouldn’t be making such a big deal about this, everyone got dates for Valentine’s day.   
“Who?” he said quickly, clearly more excited than he should be.   
“Well, I don’t want to spoil the surprise, do I? Figure it out yourself.” Of course she knew. She was so much smarter than him, not that he would ever admit that outloud. He decided that it was probably just one of the telephone girls trying to get a last minute date, so he tried to ignore it. He sat back down and started his filing and other work until it was almost three. At three, everyone left except Peggy, Sousa and Thompson. Later, Peggy said that she had some business to handle with Megan, the head of the telephone operators.  
“Do you want to come with me, Agent Thompson? Maybe you can figure out who gave you that rose,” she suggested.  
“Yeah, sure,” he said, “Got the phones, Sousa? Or do you need me to stay?”   
“No, I’ve got it. Go find your valentine,” Sousa said. Thompson and Peggy walked out of the office and into the room where calls are received and directed. While Peggy talked business with Megan, Thompson made small talk with the other ladies. He asked if they had dates for Valentine’s day. They all said they did, except two of them, Amy and Katherine. They both blushed like he was asking them out, even though this could have just been polite chitchat. Peggy finished her work and they walked back into the office.   
“It’s either Amy or Katherine,” Thompson said confidently.  
“None of those women wrote this note. I looked at their paperwork, their handwriting and the handwriting on the note don’t match.” Peggy was smarter than him.   
“Wait, so then who did it?” he asked.   
“You two figure it out,” Peggy said, gesturing to him and Sousa, “I promised I would eat dinner with Angie tonight. Goodbye.”  
Thompson sighed dramatically.   
“Why does this matter so much to you?” Sousa asked, concern etched on his face.   
“I just hate being alone on Valentine’s day.” This was a pretty pathetic thing to say to another man who was also alone on Valentine’s day.  
“Go ask Katherine out then. I’ll watch the phones,” Sousa offered.   
“No, I can figure this out. It’s not the telephone girls, it’s not the chief or the other agents. So that means,” Thompson said, he finally figured it out, “It was Carter. I knew she was into me. She just got nervous and left.”  
Sousa gave his best are-you-serious face.   
“What?”  
“It wasn’t Peggy… It was me.”  
“What? Why?” Thompson said. Sousa was the last person he thought would write that note. Sousa shrugged. “Just to inform me that my eyes are pretty?” Thompson suggested.   
Sousa laughed, and shook his head. “Look, I know you hate not being with anyone on Valentine’s day and I thought, why not make a guy happy? I didn’t know you would go on a quest to discover who did it,” he said, seemingly unembarrassed.  
“Okay,” he said, trying to process this, “But do you really think my eyes are pretty? ‘Cause if you don’t, you’re a liar.” They looked at each other for a minute, then started laughing.   
“They’re gorgeous, honestly,” Daniel said, smiling. Thompson tried not to get flustered. He failed.   
“Uh, you’re eyes are- I mean your face is like a puppy? No like, a cute puppy, like golden retriever that got first place in the dog show because he is pretty.” In that moment Thompson decided to never speak again.  
“I’ll take that as a compliment. Unless you’re trying to call me a bitch” Their eyes met again, and there was another round of laughter. “I’m just offended that Peggy wasn’t impressed by my poetry, I mean, it rhymes.” They both laughed again.   
“Look, no one’s going to commit a crime on Valentine's Day, and if they do they’re an asshole. So do you want to go get a drink?”  
“I’d like that, blue eyes,” Sousa said getting up from his chair.  
“Then let’s go, cute puppy,” he said, putting his arm around Sousa. Sousa grabbed his hand, hard.  
“Never call me that.”  
“Whatever you say, Susan.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ta-da! 4 jackdaniels fics in 4 days new record. My tumblr is peggycarterness, send me prompts


End file.
